Terrace (Frost)
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Etc.) Boss (for the time being) Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive Threat Level Assessment Very High Appearance Terrace is a very interesting being from the look of it. He first appeared as what I could only call a small phoenix filled with cold blue fire. It was then that he finally stabilized into a shape and color of a white pikmin but does not share the pink eyes that other white pikmin have. He has no eyes at all and instead the eyes are replaced with what looks like elemental ice energy. The ice energy is colored midnight blue. He has absolutely no blood running through his system and instead the energy that created him flows through his very veins. He doesn't have any stem to him unless he is pushed to attack and when that happens he usually gains a black aura around him. His form becomes more like the phoenix that he first formed as when he was created before he stabilized. He does seem to have a dark core within his body. It's a shard off of some mysterious substance. This shard is black in color There is always another shard nearby to him that is gray in color. The gray shard creates the connection between him and Tesana of which makes them stronger. It also binds them together so that they can never be separated. He sometimes has an entirely white sword by his side. Powers His powers all have to do with ice and more importantly the bane-aligned ice (aka Serod or sometimes in certain forms, the black ice or blicen (for short)). He is a master of using the bane-aligned ice element and as such very hard to beat him when he's using it. He is mostly an attacker with very few means of defenses as is proper who he is. His attacks are quite fast. He can form bane-ice energy from anywhere in the air to attack with. He does share a power with Tesana which makes them both more powerful over the course of a battle when they're battling together. He has some healing powers but not much. He sports an aura around him that keeps the area within the aura and him at an exceptionally cold temperature. This is the second aura that he has around him. The first aura that can be called out increases his damage output. His power is locked at a certain level until the shared ability kicks in. He has several hidden abilities that he can use. (More will be added or changed here) Weaknesses His weaknesses are the virtue-aligned fire but not regular fire since regular fire cannot even melt the surface of a black ice cube. It doesn't matter how hot the flame is. Virtue-aligned fire has certain properties to cancel out the black ice along with melting it. He does seem to have a little trouble in battle when he's not perfectly synchronized with Tesana. He seems to be weak to light but that's iffy. He generally doesn't like the heat around anywhere. It is best if you don't have any virtual-aligned versions of the elements that you use something that is of the neutral-alignment that hits him from underneath like some earth elemental attack. Or use water when it is close by to him enough that he cannot simply freeze it before it reaches him. Generally, try to hit him when he's occupied by something else. He does not have very much in the ways of melee but when he can attack as fast as he can then it doesn't matter because he can keep enemies at bay. Resistances Naturally, someone of the bane-alignment has a heavy resistance against darkness. Regular fire won't hurt him very much either. Range attacks aimed at him are generally not the best thing to use against him unless that's the only thing that you have. Bane-aligned versions of the elements do very little damage. Water if it is not directly below him does less damage. He may have more vulnerabilities than he sports currently but it is hard to tell. Note: You just have to angle your attacks to hit him and cause more damage or find a way to get close and attack him. Immunities He is naturally immune against cold weather or a cold temperature as his aura keeps him in a constant coldness. He is immune to ice (see about cold temperatures and whatnot). He is immune to almost all physical attacks except for ones that are enhanced by any virtue-alignment version of the elements. The reason for the immunity is that his body is not entirely solid and therefore he cannot be hurt by physical attacks. Personality He is quite the unfriendly being and only will do what he can to bring about the true potential out between the ones that he was assigned to do so with. He is somewhat protective of his twin. Yet, his main personality is one dark and almost twisted personality. His personality changes as he ever gets close back to his full power. Terrace can be quite playful given the right mood. History Terrace was born at the same time as his twin, Tesana by the ice elemental Sleeping Sinoia plant deep within a cavern underneath the snowy white lands surrounding the Gloomy Glacier. He and Tesana came from an energy being that I split apart. It was to complete my plans of making sure that the two that I had tormented for so long would be ready. Terrace is the first successful subject to start out with a total mastery of the bane-alignment. Yet, it didn't come without its side effects. His life will be short lived. That's the fate set out for anything born from a Sleeping Sinoia plant. He won't be able to break the fate set out before him. Themes Normal Themes: Main Theme: .Hack//Roots - Wolf in Winter Battle Theme: Okami - Waka's Battle Full Power Themes: Main Theme: Okami - Yami Battle Theme: .Hack//Roots - Obliged with Virus Teamed up with Tesana Themes: Main Theme: .Hack//Link - Destiny Battle Theme: .Hack//Link - Kite vs. Fluegal Teamed up with Tesana at Full Power Themes: Main Theme: .Hack//Link - Ovan Battle Theme: Okami - The Sun Rises Trivia *Keijo made up the final touches with some of his true powers that he can use while living within a different body. It is not much else but as far as this is concerned. This is the only other way to have a bane-alignment element using being or a virtue-alignment element using being. The other two ways are training or wielding one of two blades. *Terrace is the stronger of the twins and so he is the main attacker. He will put his life on the line to protect Tesana. He is blindingly fast if he is set in his resolve. *He and his twin were created by Keijo for the main reason of testing Kei and Aura. The reasons behind that are unknown. Tropes Neutral Good, Action Duo (along with Terrace), Beware The Honest Ones, Sibling Yin Yang, Brother Sister Team (part of one with Terrace), Synchronization (Twin Telepathy with Tesana), ... Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Transitional Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Male Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:Elemental Spirits Category:High Level Threats